crazy for you
by yaya-chii
Summary: these are some stories of love.plese read "begging"


Crazy for you

'It's been 2 years'...Ami sighed

It's been 2 years that she has been in love of a boy in her class and she haven't done anything to make herself viseble for him.

When she opened the door one of her friend's shouted "AMI!!!!!!!!"."What happened?did someone died?"asking her almost breathless friend.

"NOOOO!!!!!!........errr..........ummm....".Chika(her shouting friend) respond with a blushing face.

".....soooo!!!.....What's the news?"asking Chika with a question marked face.

"Sumi-senpai asked her to be his girlfriend"Mimi(another friend of her's) respond.

"EEEEHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"Ami shouted with an open mouth"When?Where?How?"

"Umm....at the park yeterday he said ….he likes me....and errr....if i like to be his girlfriend and i said...yes"

"Uahhh how lucky.I wish someone will confess to me sooner or later

but i lack of looks"Ami was saying it with an almost crying espression.

"Dont worry love is not about looks"Chika and Mimi giggles.

"MORNING GIRLS"Shun shouted putting his right arm on Ami's shoulder."Talking about me early in the morning,nee?"

"No,we're talking about Sumi-senpai not you"Chika says proudly.

Ami was about to die of heart attack when the boy she likes put his arm on her shoulder and she was blushing from head to toe."Hey!Ami are you sick?You look red?"Shun asked her idotly.

"......"

"Oi im asking you!"

"Ah no im fine!"

"Ah ok"Shun respond while going toward his friends.

"What an idiot"Mimi whispheres

"GO BACK TO YOUR SEATS CLASS!"Sensei shouted.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

When the bell rang for lunch break Ami immediatly took her lunchbox from her bag and run to the rooftop to see her best friend was lying there looking at the light blue sky with a sleepy face.

"SHO!"Ami shouted."Oi let's eat lunch sleepy head"she said with a smile.

"nnnn.....i'm tired i'll cut english lessons and sleep"he murmured

"I don't care if you cut lessons just get up because you gonna do me a favor"she sighed while pulling right Sho's arm cruerly."You cant get a boyfriend if you're like this"Sho whisperes."Like what?"she asked with an angry espression.

"Huh..."Sho sighed."I mean you're like a wild animal and when you do something it always end up into a disaster".

"Well thank you for being so kind towards your bestfriend"she said with an angry aura.

"So what can i do for you?"Sho says while opening his lunchbox.

"Shun is one of your friends ne?"

"Hai"he says with a full mouth

"You know i like him ne?"

"Hai"

"Can you ask him what type of girl he likes,his favorite food and what do he think about me?Please please"

"Are you moron?How can i ask him about this girly-like stuff"

"Please"Ami looking at him with puppy eyes.

"Ok ok but it will cost you 5 meals at the ramen house"

"Hehehe thank you"she knowed that Sho coudnt resist with her puppy eyes.

...THE NEXT DAY.....

"SHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"Ami shouted running towards him.

"EH! What do you want?"Sho asked with a pissed espression.

"Oh,my!You have such an angry face early in the morning"

"It's because of you!Yesterday i asked _him_ those questions and it was really embarassing you know!"

"WWAAAAAAAHHHH!_stank io!_ sho"she giggles

"It's _thank you! _Idiot!"Sho shouted.

"Well,what did he say?"she asked cheerfully.

"Well,he likes funny and weird girls,he likes hamburgers and he think's you're a total weirdo."

"........"

"So?"

"MEEEE! A weirdo?!.........WHAT WAS THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"She shouted.

"How could he!How could he!"ami shouted in the phone speaking with Mimi.

"NEE-CHAN BE QUIET IT'S ALREADY 12 P.M.!"her sister shouted.

"Yes,yes"

"Hehehe,you know guys are like that"Mimi respond.

"Well,i dont know but i still like him"

"Ahh...it's true love then!Why don't you go and confess to him?"

"ohh,well....yes,maybe"

_The next day..._

"Take it"Ami blushed while giving a lunchbox to Shun.

"Thank you!,how nice hamburgers my favorite hehe"

"Well i have to tell you something at lunch break,.....can we see each other at the rooftop?"

"Kay!"

_In the rooftop...._

"Well?"Shun asked

"Ehh......ummm.......well..you know"she said blushing.

"........."

"I.......like you,since 1st year really"

"Ummm......well....you know..."

"Ah!just forget about it it's ok really if you don't...ummm...bye"she runs leaving Shun.

'Stupid,stupid!!Why did you tell that!'Ami saying it to herself while crying when she suddenly bump into a person.

"Ah!sorry sorry"she said.

"Ami?why are you crying"

'Oh gosh it's sho'she said to herself."Shooo!!_sniff...snifff_"

"What happened?"he asked

"Well,i confessed to shun and.....and _uahhh!"_

"And?"

"And i said to just forget what i said and then i run.."

"Are you stupid?!"

"_Uahhhh"_

She was shoked when Sho suddenly kissed her.'Eh?what's this?"she asked to herself.

"Sho?"

"Well,you know i've always like you and when you said that you liked Shun my heart broke to pieces......ummm...well...i think Shun likes you tooo......soo go and tell him that you really like him and sorry for the kiss i was just a bit you know..."

"Sho?!"

"Go"

"Ok"she runs while thinking about what Sho said and why is her heart pounding?She never fealt this before even when she's with Shun.......could it be that the person she actually love's is Sho?

"SHUN!"

"Yes,you know i was thinking of what you just said and i..."Shun respond with alow voice

"Well,im sorry Shun but the person i really like is Sho!...ummm...i just realized it.."

"........Errrmmm...Well,you know i like Mimi"

"EAHHH"she shouted.

"Hehehe,so i cant accept it if you said you like me but you said you like Sho and...well...good luck!"

"Thanks"she said while running agaid to catch Sho and tell him tha he love's him.

"Shooo!"she shouted.

"Hai,Ami?"he looked at Ami with a shoked face.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"........"

"Ami what are you saying?you like Shun didn't you?"

"Well,i just realized that the one that i liked is you"

"But.."

"When you said to me that you like me i was happy and my heart was pounding and i never felt like that when i'm with Shun.....so i realized that..."she respond while blushing

"_Ami you realize now!.....Uahhhhh"_he said while bursting into tears.

"Eahh you're crying!"

"Yes,and it's you're fault!....._uahhhh"_

"_Pffttt...hahahahahaha..._Sho you're crying i can't belive it...._hahahahaha"_

"_Hey....snifff"_

"Hai,hai hehehe...you're soooo cute"she said while giving Sho a deep kiss.

THE END

**(UAHHHH.....SORRY FOR MY BAD ENGLISH BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT)**


End file.
